Let the Games Begin: Alex
by KaiSai1166
Summary: When best Friends Alex and Rowan are pulled into the 75th Hunger Games with them both being from the seam they never thought Peeta and Percy would end up falling for them.When they all end up in the Hunger Games they are all shocked to learn that they are powerful halfbloods.This Hunger Games is going to be different.Sorry I am bad at summaries. 1st fanfic. not a P/K or a P/A ff
1. Late

HURRY!

I can believe I got up late! What is wrong with me? I guess I'm going to have to skip breakfast. Where's Nikki? There he is, I grab him and I am out running with Nikki to school.

See, my mother died when Nikki and I were younger, so I have to do all the work. Yes you might be thinking where is your dad through all of this? Well I will give you one word to describe my father, and that is... drunk. Ever since my mom died all he does is drink. All the money we get goes straight to the liquor store. So I had to learn how to set traps, hunt, and gather. And I have to take Nikki to or else bad things will happen to him. But most of the time I just drop him off at me friend Rowans house or my other friend Masons. Well I shouldn't say house it is more of a shack. Rowan doesn't have any parents. Both her parents just left her here and she has been fending for herself for almost all her life. When we started school she and I were the only people who didn't fit in right away (and we still don't.) So we started to talk and we have been friends ever since.

When Nikki and I got to school we made it to our classes just at the bell. This is good because I can't get another tardy. I take my seat next Rowan and I start to read my book. The book is really nothing I am interested in but I will do anything to try to avoid the question that Rowan is about to ask me. And there she does it, "Alex, what happened, why where you late?" she asks. I sign.

"Nothing' I just forgot to get up" I say kind of annoyed. Rowan is the only one beside Mason that knows about my dad I mean she is my 'sister'. But every time I am late she expects something has happened with his drunkenness. "Ok, just wanted to make sure, I'm here for you sis." She gives a small smile. I just sign and change the subject. "Ok, thanks, um, do you want to go hunting after school? I need to get some food just in case I get picked tomorrow" I mumble.

Tomorrow was reaping day, a day when one boy and one girl have to be taken agents there will to fight in the horrible Hunger Games. I find the whole thing a waste of time. I mean this has been going on for 77 years, but this time you expect the Capitol to realize that we get it. I don't think that we are going to be rebelling anytime soon. I would not care so much if Nikki was not around. I would never forgive myself if something happened to him. Rowan seems to notice this because she says "That is never going to happen, and you know it, so calm down."

I sigh and tell her. "You don't know that so just stop trying to calm me down, cause you know if it could happen or not and I want to be prepared I have almost 60 slips in there and if anything ever happens than I want to be on top of things, speaking getting on top of things I really need to talk to Mason about keeping Nikki if something _does_ happens." I say this sternly even though she is only about a year younger than me.

"Ok whatever I well just trying to help you calm down. You always get all upset over these things, nothing is going to happen no matter how many slips you have I will not let that happen I promise." she mumbles. I want to say more but when I open my mouth she puts her hand up and smiles. And so I guessed that was end of our conversation. As the bell rings Rowan grabs her stuff and I go out to my locker. Then we break part into our individual classes.

As day rolls bye the more scared I get. I million questions are going through my head. What happens if I do get picked? Nikki can't stay with my father, what if Mason can't keep him? I just keep getting myself more and more scared! As I look around I spot Mason with his friends; Gale, Scott, and Peter. I am friends with Gale, I am not as close as Rowan and he are but we are pretty close. I only really like him because he is from the Seam along with me Rowan and Mason, and also because he is a hunter. He doesn't hunt with Rowan and me; he hunts with his girlfriend Katniss. Mason was telling that it took him almost a year to convince her to be his girlfriend, because she is not one for all this mushy stuff. I am with her on that. I and she aren't close friends but we get along when we get together. As I get closer to him, Scott seems me and winks at Mason and leaves, and soon Peter follows.

Everyone thinks that I and Mason have a thing but we are both like brother and sister. We watch out for one another, and plus he likes one of the girls named Paisley Conner, who is also from the Seam. She is really nice and sweet, and she is one of the only people that I know that is from the Seam that is always happy.

When I get to Mason, Gale is still there and it looks like he is waiting for me. I guess I was right. "Hey, Al! How is it going? I haven't talked to you in a while. Rowan, you, Mason, me and maybe Katniss. But that is only if she doesn't mind... Well we should all get together some time! Rory really wants together with Nikki, he loves him! Ha-Ha well I got to go and find Rowan, so see you." Gale says to me. I nod and say, "Yeah we really need to do that. See you." I wave as he walks away, Then I turn to Mason. "Hey, I was thinking and we really need to talk tomorrow." I hush tone.

"Okay, here follow me over here," He directs me other to the corner. I can tell that he is already aware of what I am going to say but he starts up a conversation anyway. "Ok so what is up, Al?" He asks me, when we make it to the corner, putting an arm over my shoulder.

"Ok so you know that tomorrow is reaping, and well if I get picked, I was wondering if just like last year you could keep Nikki. I know that it is a lot to ask but I can't risk him with my dad, and I know this is sort of dramatic but I just risk his life..." I say choking up.

"I know, I know calm down I am here for you like you would be here for Me." he says pulling me into a bear hug. "Hey let me grab my books and I will walk you to your locker." He tells me. I nod and wait for him at his locker so that he can get his books. When he is done I start to head towards the tenth grade wing where my locker is. We walk in silence but I can stand that, I am not one for talking. When we get there, Mason stiffens up and I look around to see Paisley standing with her friends laughing. "Go on, I will talk to you later. Oh and do you want to go hunting with me and Rowan tomorrow morning before the reaping?" I ask him. "Oh no I can't I promised that I would go hunting with Gale. Sorry." He says. I nod give him a hug and push him to Paisley. He smiles sheepishly. I laugh as I open my locker. I feel someone's eyes on me, when I look up I am met with somewhat handsome blue ones. Before I can realize who they belong to they turn around and start to talk to Percy Jackson. 'Ok then.

After I am done getting my books I walk over to Rowan. "Hiya Rowan what is taking you so long?" I joke. She just shakes her head and smiles. "Nothin just thinking about what homework I have." He responds slamming her locker door shut. We hook arms and begin to walk over to the seventh grade wing to get Nikki. On the way there Rowan starts up a conversation. "So did you talk to Mason?" Rowan starts. "Yup, everything is set and ready to go." I say with a little pip in my voice.

"That is good..." Rowan says then she stops and looks up. "What..." Then I look up and I see why she stops

"Hey cuties, Ricky needs to talk to Ms. Rowan" Ricky Mitch the bully of the school says. His red hair is somewhat tussled and a repulsive cocky smile on his face. I can't stand him! He makes me sick , he thinks he is _so _cool and to be honest he makes almost everyone in school sick. So I think of a quick idea that will send him over the edge.

"Umm, no that is okay, now can you excuse us please. Your bolder of a body is in the way." I say with a sweet smile while Rowan and I start to walk around his big body. We almost make it a cross when Ricky grabs Rowan and before you know his lips are crushing into hers. Rowans eyes are wide, and she is trying with all her strength to get him off of her. His little stunt sends me over the edge. I don't make the best choses most of the time, and this is one of those times. In a second I have a fist full of Ricky's hair, pull it back and punched him square in the jaw. He is then on the ground. He tries to grab at me but I quickly kick him and walked away. I then quickly leave a whimpering Ricky and start on my way to hey Nikki.

I almost forget about Rowan when she runs up to me. When she does catch up with me she is mad. "What in the world was that? You are going to get yourself expelled! You can't do that!" Rowan screamed at me. I let out a calm sigh and answer.

"What happens happens. He can't get away with stuff like that just because his dad is the owner of the bank, it does not mean anything." I say causally.

Rowan is in disbelieved. She looks at me with big eyes and I just laugh. She doesn't say anything the rest of the way to Nikki's locker. When we get to Nikki's locker he is standing there with his arms crossed and a disappointed look on his face. "Were where you?" He demands with his cute little thirteen face on. I laugh. "We ran into some bumps along the way, I'm here now so let's go before I miss my hunting time." I say and grab his arm playfully.

As we walk down the hallway I trip over a pair of feet and drop my books. I sigh, "Guys just go, I will meet you outside by the oak tree." I tell Rowan and Nikki. They start to walk away when Rowan turns around and smirks. The next thing I know a guy with ash blond hair, maybe a shade litter than mine, comes over and starts helping me. When I look up to see the boys eyes I recognize the eyes as the ones I caught staring at me early this afternoon. I then realize that those eyes belong to none other than Mr. Peeta Mellark. He is the captain of the wrestling team, and every girls dream. But not to me. I mean he is nice but I don't trust him like some people may.

He swallows and starts to talk. "Umm, here you go, um I'm Peeta, Alex right?"He says kindly with a huge smile on his face, which is almost always there. To me that is just creepy, I mean who smiles that much? But the one thing that I notice is that through the smile I can tell he looks nervous.

"Ah yeah, umm thanks." I say grabbing the books he holds out for me and start walking away. I don't mean to be rude I mean it was nice of him to help me but what am I going to say to him? I mean I don't like to talk to people cause well I don't know how to.

"So what are doing this afternoon?" He says keeping pace with my running. I don't want to talk to him, why didn't he get that? I slow my running into a slower walk and answer. Umm, nothing I might hang out with Rowan, and Mason." I say looking at him out of the corner of my eye. I see him tense at Masons name. I shrug and I realize that I forgot to ask what he was doing. As we turn the corner to get the front door I say "So what you doing?" I ask as kindly as I can. I spot Rowan and Nikki at the door. Rowan sees me and smirks I want to punch her. "Oh I am probably just going to be working at the bakery, you know same old same old." He says laughing lightly. I let out a small laugh and give a small smile. I open my mouth to say something but I look up and close my mouth.

Because in front of me, is Ricky with a purple jaw. His face looks as if he is ready to kill me. I try to hold in my laugh. His face anyone would pay to see. I glance behind him to see that his two of his friends are there; Carter and Colt. Carter winks at me. He is almost as bad as Ricky is with Rowan. Colt on the other hand just looks bored. I look at Ricky again and he sneers at me. I smile and think of something that will send him over the edge.

"You look nice; the purple really complements your eye." I said in a sweet voice. He looks outraged. He steps closer, Peeta puts a hand in front of me and pushes me back. I look at his and give him a glare. I look back at Ricky to see that he is speaking. "...and if you think you are not going to pay for this, well think about that again. If you think you that you don't have a good reputation now. Then just wait tell I am done with you. You and your pretty face are going to pay!" he threatens. By this time Rowan is next to me.

I am getting annoyed with him. "Ok can't wait, and you think I am pretty! Oh that is just so sweet! And because of that nice little complement I am going to warn you that you better calm down or your jaw is just going to get worst." I smirk.

"That is it..." Ricky bellows he begins to charge when Peeta steps in the middle of us. "Okay let's take this down a... " Peeta starts to say before Ricky smacks him in the face. Why oh why? Doesn't he understand that he is just going to get hurt? Peeta is taken back for a minute then his face turns red and he looks like is about ready to kill. Ricky is getting me mad.

" Not in the mood Lover Boy." Ricky sneers. I then see red and punch him right in the same place where I punched before. His friends go to grab at me, but something kicks in me and I go hard wire. I feel Rowan move next to me and I see her run to get Colt who is about ready to tackle me. I look over and see that Peeta has Ricky pined and punching him. Violent aren't we.

Then Carter comes over to me. He runs his figures throw his hair and puts on his best seductive face. "Come on honey, we can do this some other way! You know that you want me as bad as I want you! I can take care of you. Or are you with Bread Boy? I mean really? He makes bread for a living! Ha I could do so much more for you!" Carter says as starts to grab at me. I laugh, take his hand and pull him into a head lock. "Yeah you really wish that wouldn't you? Well I would take _Peeta _over you any day." I say and kick him in his back. He goes flying forward. I look over and see that Rowan finishing off Colt. I look to see that Ricky is about ready to punch Peeta. I quickly run over there and kick Ricky in his head. I then grab Peeta's hand, and we sprint out the door as I make a motion for Rowan to follow.

When I make it out of the court yard, Nikki are there waiting for us. "What in the world?" Nikki says looking at our hands. I realize that I am still holding Peeta's hand I quickly let go and look at his face. His face is flushed and he still has a small smile on his face. His eyes stare down at mine and I feel my cheeks get warm. Then I look at his face and see that there is a bruise forming on this jaw line and his bleeding from a busted lip. Without thinking I run my hand over it his bruise and say. "We need to get him back to my house so I can take care of this. Well you can take care of this Rowan." I say setting down my hand. I look over to see that Rowan is looking okay. She doesn't have any bruises or marks from what it looks like. I turn to see Nikki. He has a small smile on his face. I look at Rowan again and see she has the same smile in her face. What is with this? "Umm, okay how about we get going." I say while grabbing Nikki's hand. I look at Rowan and she motions for Peeta to follow us. When Peeta is in front of us a little Nikki and Rowan both turn around at the same time and wiggle their eyebrows. What are they talking about... Wait. I give them both glares. Rowan just smiles and continues on her way to my house. Nikki then pulls me down to whisper in my ear, "I like him." then he runs off to start to talk Peeta. I sign and continue to walk to my house. On the way I was not even thinking what this might lead to.


	2. Dr Alex

**2: Dr. Alex**

When I got to my house, me and Rowan pretty much broke down the old wooden mahogany door. We look around to see if my father was home yet. Thank goodness the answer was no. I turn around and look at Peeta. "Go sit down by the table so I can clean up your face. You got a pretty bad bruise and your lip is bleeding. I will be right back." I say then head to the kitchen and grab ice from our ice box. I wrap it into an old candy bag and hand it to Peeta. He thanks me and then pressing the ice gently to his face. I then walk over again but to the sink and wet down a towel. I walk back over to him and start to work on his lip. "Okay I am going to work on that lip of yours. I am sorry it is hurts." I say. He nods, "It is fine. You don't have to do this for me. I have dealt with bruises, cuts and burns before." He says sweetly. I roll my eyes and continue to work on his lip. "Yeah but this is my way of repaying you for helping me with Ricky, Carter and Colt. So be quiet and let me finish." I say, trying to say this in a playful matter. Not wanting to make him mad at me. I can tell that he doesn't know either to take this as a joke or something he should take to heart. I so don't say anything else until I am done with his lip.

"Okay I am done. And I'm sorry about the trouble that this might have gotten you into. But you should not have got in his way or even involved. He is a jerk and he will do anything to stay that way." I mumble to him. I look at his face and he still has a small smile on him face.

"Oh it is okay it will help me look tuff." Peeta laughs. I hear Rowan and Nikki join in to but I don't laugh along with them. I don't find it funny that he could have gotten a concussion or gotten even more hurt over trying to look 'tuff'. But the thing is, is that I don't know why I care in the first place. I take a deep breath before speaking.

"Ok whatever, so I guess I will see you tomorrow, at the reaping, plus you have to get to the bakery like you said. You are already about an hour late." I say quickly. He stops smiling and responds "Yeah you are right. Thanks for helping me with the cuts. I will see you." He says sweetly. He heads to the door mumbles a goodnight and gives me another kind smile, he opens his mouth to speak but quickly shuts it and shakes his head and continues to walk out closing the door behind him.

I then turn around to face Nikki and Rowan. Rowan has a small smile on her face. "Well looks like someone made a new friend." She laughs. I glare at her and look at Nikki. His face is somewhat happy. He smiles at me and I smile back. "Hey do you mind if I go and see if you can go over Masons house? I want to hang out with his family if that's okay." He asks me. I look up at Rowan she gives a nod. "Okay, but I will be over in a minute. I have to clean up before dad gets home." I say. He nods and runs out the door. I look over at Rowan and she is just smiling. I glare at her again. "Don't. I know what you are thinking and that was not what it looked like so DON'T." I say sternly, straightening up the living room. She laughs. "What are you ever talking about? Are you talking about that merchant boy who was just pretty much flirting with you and I think you, my friend might have liked it? Cause if not then I don't know what you are talking about my dear sister." She says in an annoyingly sweet tone. I scowl at her and tell her to help me clean.

After we are done with cleaning we both head over to Masons house. When we get there Nikki is there playing with Frankie, Masons younger sister. I smile and Mason walks over to us and we spend the rest of the evening talking.

"You know, he likes you." Rowan says after we put Nikki to bed later that evening. "Ok whatever." I say in a sarcastic tone. "He does you can tell when he looks at you and like I said earlier he was kind of flirting. And also he did take that hit from Ricky for you." She says quietly.

"Ok whatever you say, anyway what is up with you and Ricky anyway? I mean did you guys date or something? I mean he was kind forward with you, if you know what I mean.'' I asked trying to change the subject. Her face somewhat pales and she looks like she might cry.

"Oh, umm well you know that one day when I had to stay late after school cause I had the detention? Well when I was done and walking out of the school he came up to me and he said that he really liked me and that we were meant to be and the whole nine yards, and when I said that I didn't feel the same grabbed me and tried to kiss me. I punched him but he kept trying to get me and then you know that guy Percy. The guy that works at the candy shop, I think he is friends with Peeta? Well he saw and he helped me get away, the only reason why I didn't tell you ways because I was scared that you were going to say something like you did today..." she said, gently starting to sob.

I didn't know what to say. I wish she would have told me so that I could have at least known. But I don't say anything instead I just sit there and hug her. I was about ready to say something, when my dad stumbled in the door.

"Why... aren't... You... in..." Before he could finish his sentence he vomits and then stumbles onto the floor. I sigh. Why can't he just stop? Why can't he realize that he is not doing himself or the families a favor? I take a deep breath. "Dad, umm why don't you try to get yourself on the couch and I will get you a change of clothes and clean up this mess." I say quietly. "Humfuma..." he says as he picks himself up and stumbles over to the couch

Rowan helps me and gets the clothes out of his room and sets them on the table, while I go to the kitchen and grab a mop and start to clean up the vomit. "What was all that noise?" Nikki says while he comes out of his room, then he stops looks around and says "Oh," then turns around and goes back in his room. He knows that when he sees Rowan here this late with a towel and a change of clothes that my dad is home and drunk.

After I was done cleaning up my dad, he passes out on the couch snoring heavily. I look over at Rowan and see that she is already at the door. "Ahh, thanks for helping me sorry you had to do that." I say walking to the door to stand by her.

"Oh any time. Hunting tomorrow since we didn't today?" She says back, walking out the door of my worn down house. "Yeah sure I have to drop Nikki off at Masons then but whatever." I say. I hate doing this to Mason but the thing is, is that it brings food to both of our tables. "Ok I will see you tomorrow." she says I nod and then close the door. I head to my room and hope that my dad does not wake up anytime soon.

The next morning I get up early. I get out of my sleeping clothes and head to the chair at the end my bed where my hunting clothes lay. My hunting clothes consist of a pair of dark denim jeans, my black leather boots, a long thin navy blue v-neck, and my district 12 jacket. I then go over to Nikki's room pick him up and take him to Mason's house.

As I walk to him out of his room and down the stairs of our small barn like house I see the light of the sun streaming through the tree tops and hear the birds chirping in delight. I see that my dad is still asleep on the couch and quietly make my way to out the door. On the way to the Dailey's, Nikki wakes up and hops out of my arms and on to my back. I laugh and carry him the rest of the way. When I get there I knock on the door and am greeted my Mrs. Dailey.

"Hi, Mrs. Dailey." I greet politely. "I know that it is early but I need to leave Nikki here for a little while so that I can go hunting. I will bring you back some game if you would like?" I say. I hate when she has to watch him. And I know that Mason can hunt but I can't help but feel guilty. She smiles sweetly. "Honey it is fine, you know that I don't mind. And as for the game if you have any game left over then that will be find." she tells me nicely. I nod and smile. "There is always enough game Mum." I say. She laughs and takes Nikki and leads him into their house. I almost always call Mrs. Dailey Mum because she is like my mom. Every girly part of me came from that woman. Even thought that is only about 2 percent of my body, it is still there and it came from her.

I then walk start to walk to Rowan and I's hunting place when I forgot I told her a couple days ago that I would grab some cookies from the bakery. I begin to walk into the bakery. Right as I walk in I realize that Peeta's family ones the bakery. I am about to walk out when, on of Peeta's brothers greets me. "Hey cutie, what you doing here? How can I help you?" he says seductively. I roll my eyes. "I need one of your sugar cookies. Smallest one will be fine." I snap not wanting to put up with his flirtatious attitude. He smiles at my attitude and runs a hand throw his dirty blond hair. "You know I am all you've ever wanted. Come on babe, you know you want all this." He winks. I can tell he is joking, I mean I think this is the one that has a girlfriend. I laugh lightly and shake my head. "The cookie?" I ask, nicely while chuckling. I think I can warm up to him. He smiles. "I am glad you can take a joke. That will be three coins." He says smiling. I nod and reach into my pocket and pull out the money needed. I hand it to him he smiles and then there is a loud crash.

It makes us both jump. "Everything all alright in there?" the one Mellark brother screams into the back. Then a boy with light brown hair and calm blue eyes comes out looking scared. "I-I just dropped a whole-e pan off cookies. Ma is going to freak. What am I going to do Rye?" He says eyes tearing up. Then he looks at me and wipes his eyes. Rye comes over to him and rubs his back. "Dude it is going to be okay, we will find Peeta and he will fix's up a new batch. and if you turn up the heat on the oven the cookies will cook faster, it will be okay." Rye says calmly but you can see in his eyes that he is as scared as his brother. I think of something really quick when they start to talk again. "No, I can try to hurry up about it but I don't know I don't want Sam to... to..." The other brother says. Rye shakes his head and put up his hand. "We are wasting time let's just get going Wheat, the worse that will happen is that we will have to remake the cookies, plus it is reaping no one will be buying." He says heading to the back. As the walk back into the back Rye pops his head back him and says "Oh, and have a nice day. And may the odds be ever in your favor." He winks and walks back in. I quickly turn and start to walk out.

As I walk out I look down at my feet and step. Only to be met by a hard object. I stumble back and onto my bum. "Oh, I am so sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going!" a male's voice cries. I rum my head, a hand is reached out to me and I take it. "It is okay, I wasn't looking either... Peeta?" I ask. I look at his face and see that it is him. His face is flushed and his curly locks are tussled. He has sweat beating off his forehead and he has a sack of flour over each shoulder. I look down to see that there is another sack on the floor. When I look up he is smiling sweetly. "Yeah, hey sorry about knocking you down I wasn't watching were I was going. Are you okay? I didn't hit your head did I?" He says suddenly concerned. I laugh lightly and shake my head no. "No, are you okay? You have three sacks of flour on you and you are asking how I am. Are you okay?" I ask suddenly I feel myself getting concerned. He must realize this too because his eyes open slightly bigger and he shakes his head. "No, no I am fine. What were you doing here?" He asks smiling.

I shrug. "I was getting a cookie for me and Rowan. Oh crap..." I mumble under my breath. "I have to get going I have to meet up with her! It was nice seeing you!" I say and start to walk off. I am about to walk past him when there is a thud and a arm gripping my forearm lightly. "Wait!" He says spinning me around to face him. He has a somewhat urgent face on. He lets go of my arm and rubs his neck. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to... umm... do something after the reaping. I don't know, I mean if you don't want to then we don't have to but whatever is good with me. But it would be nice... I am rambling..." He says looking down at his feet. I chuckle. He looks up face red, "Okay, well I will talk to you later." he says and starts to turn around but it is my turn to grab his arm. "Wow, I wasn't laughing at you! Well I guess I was but, I was laughing at what you said..." I say smiling. His face turns even redder. "I-I know. That is why-y I was turning around to save myself the embarrassment." He says about ready to turn again. I am confused. I am getting mad though. He won't let me finish! "Listen! Peeta! I wanted to tell you that I don't mind hanging out. But you keep walking away! Goodness." I burst. Boys are unbelievable. He turns around on his heels with his eyebrows raised. "Really? You're not lying?" He asks unbelieving. I chuckle again. "No, I am lying to you." I say sarcastically to him. His eyebrows drop again. Goodness. "Oh my... Yes I will go! Maybe no promises! I still have my little brother to take care of remember? I have to get going. Rowan is waiting for me." I say annoyed, I look up at his face one more time. He is smiling and I began to walk away. "Oh... umm, okay! That is great! I will maybe talk to you at reaping! Okay well bye! It was nice talking to you..." He yells after me. I smile lightly and wave over my shoulder.

I run down the street back to the Seam and into my back yard where we have an opening in the fence so that we can get into the woods without worrying about the fence turning on. I then jog into the green woods. I run to Rowan and I's spot. It is a big rock we call Mt. Glames. It was one of the first places we first interacted together. It is like a mountain but not as big. I love it there. There are big trees and Rowan and I always challenge one another to see who will reach the top first. It is always the best.

When I get to the spot Rowan is sitting there with her fist on her hip. "Where have you been? I have been waiting for about twenty minutes! You better pay for this!" She says in a somewhat angrily voice, her teal eyes blazing. I smile and hold out the brown paper bag. "How about this? It is a sugar cookie. I didn't know if you wanted anything on it so I just got it plain." I say smiling down at her. Her face melts of the anger expression to a smiling little girls face. She squeals and grabs the bag hugging me. "Thank you! Thank you! You didn't have to! You didn't have to do this! How much did it cost? I hope it didn't cost too much!" She says suddenly afraid. I laugh, "It is fine it was nothing. Don't worry about it." I say calmly. Her face turns red. "But it is something if it cost you a lot!" She snaps at me. I glare at her. "I said not to worry about it. It is a gift from sister to sister. Take it and if I hear one more word come at of your mouth I will have no problem giving the cookie to Nikki." I snap back. She takes a deep breath and I know that I have one this fight. "Whatever, let's get hunting. Go get your bow and arrows." She says tired. I nod and skip over to the hollow fallen tree where my hunting tools lay. I grab my old wooden bow and my leather quiver and walk back over to Rowan to begin to hunt. We sprint out into the woods and begin our hunting.

When are done with hunting we have a really good load of game. We shot three squirrels, two geese, and 5 rabbits. We got the rabbits with Rowans snares. We walk out the of the woods and head to the old run down building known as the Hob. We walk to the berry station and trade a squirrel for a batch of strawberries and a white rabbit for a bag white rice. When we are done we head over to Mrs. Dailey's house.

We knock on the door and are greeted by Mr. Dailey. Mr. Dailey lost his arm while he was in the mines. That is why Mason hunts instead of Mr. Dailey. He is a very nice middle aged man with salt and pepper hair with wrinkled old eyes that shimmer the Seam gray color that almost everyone in the Seam owns.

"Hi, girls how are you today? You here for Nikki?" He asks sweetly. Rowan and me both smile. "Yeah, but I brought something for the trade." I say reaching into my game bag and pull out two rabbits. I hold them up. "I can give them to you after they are skinned if you like or you can have Mason do them." I say handing them to him. He smiles back. "Okay, Mason can do them. I don't even know where that kid is. He is always running around with that Hawthorne kid." He laughs shaking his head. We both laugh along while Nikki comes up behind Mr. Dailey. "Hey Alex, and Rowan. Is it time to go?" He asks smiling with his greenish blue eyes. "Yeah buddy, sorry we have to get ready for reaping, we still have to make dinner for the rest of the week." I say holding out my hand for him to take. He does and steps out the door frame. "Well I will talk to you later Mr. Dailey, tell the kids I said hi." I say as we walk off the porch. "Of course." He says as he shuts the door.

As we walk back to our house Nikki starts to talk. "Rowan are you going to help us cook?" He asks. He has always liked Rowan. She is like his second sister. Rowan smiles and responds. "You bet bud you think that I would let your sister and you do all the work!" She laughs. Then as we continue walking, I remember that we have to take get candy from the candy store for Nikki. I do this every time that I drop him off at Masons, what can I say? I feel bad.

I turn to them, "Hey guys remember the candy store?" I say reminding them. Nikki's face lights up and he screams "Yah!" And runs forward towards the candy shop. When we get to the Jacksons Candy Store, Percy is there working at the counter organizing the display. He looks up when he hears the bell ring and smiles at us. "Hey guys! How can I help you this... particular morning?" He says. I can tell that he is trying to be friendly, but I can also tell that he is not happy. I mean is anyone today?

I smile back gloomily, "Hey Percy, I was wondering what I could get for a half bag of berries?" I say holding up the bag that we got from the Hob. He smiles, "Well you can get a half a bag of candy, and because I'm nice I will let you pick out the candy that you want." he says, looking at Rowan. Nikki yells 'Ya' and starts to pick out his candy. When Nikki is turned around Percy winks down at Rowan. Rowan blushes and then I burst. I have to step out of the store so I don't laugh in front of them. Once the door slams shut I burst into laughter. I don't think anyone has ever made Rowan blush like that, or has even made her blush period.

I take a couple of deep breaths after about a minute and walk back in. When I walk back in Percy it leaning over the counter talking to Rowan. Nikki has his candy ready, so I walk up with the berries and hand him the bag. "Thanks for doing business with us. Have a good one." I say walking towards the door with Nikki licking a candy cane. "Yeah lovely doing business with you too." he mumbles as Rowan, Nikki, and I walk out the door.

As we walk down the street back towards the Seam I can't help but asking the question that will drive Rowan mad. "So," I say prolonging the 'O' at the end the word, "What was that wink all about in the store is there something going on that you aren't telling me about?" I say with a nudge to her shoulder. Her face turns scarlet and I laugh, she fumes. "NO! Why would you even think that?" She blushes harder. "I don't," I say rocking back and forth. "Maybe it would be because you are blushing like a fool." I smirk. Rowan turns towards me and has her fists clenched. "Oh, I'm going to..." she then stops talking and then smirks. "Yeah lets see who is going to be blushing now." She mumbles, then smiles.

I then spin around to be faced by Peeta. "Hey guys I was wondering if you wanted to walk to the reaping with me, my family has better things to do and so I was wondering if I could go with you guys..." Peeta asks. Wow what kind of parents would do that to their kid? Wait, I take that back. Also, why didn't he just go with Percy? Aren't they friends? Plus, I told his that I might hang out with him after reaping isn't that enough?

Rowan then glances at me and smirks, then turns back to Peeta. "Yeah sure, but you are going to have to wait a minute me and Alex have to finish getting ready so you can help Nikki get ready if you would like." Rowan said smiling mischievously. Peeta's face then lightens up, he excitedly says "Ok!" and takes a spot next to Nikki and me and we continue walking to the Seam.

When we get to the gate of the Seam, we walk to my house and we get ready. When we walk in I remember that my dad might still be there. So when I open the door I quickly tell Rowan to show Peeta where Nikki's reaping clothes selections are. Then I quickly run to my father's room to see if he is in there. He is. But, sleeping. I quickly walk out and head to where Rowan is. I give her 'the' look, she nods and walks out of Nikki's room. Me and Rowan head to my room and get our dresses. Rowan and I have the same dresses but different colors. Mine is blue with light sliver lace and hers is green with a golden lace. I redo my blond waves and put them into a dragon braid. Rowan on the other hands puts her brown hair into a French braid leaving her blue bangs down.

When we are done we open the door and walk down the steps to be greeted by Nikki wearing his white button down shirt with his navy blue vest that Mrs. Dailey gave to us as a hand-me-down from Mason's siblings.

I walk over to Nikki and say in a fake Capitol accent "You look truly stunning Nikki" Then smiling at my 13 year old brother I grab his hand. I remember how happy I was when he was first born. I faintly remember my mother holding him and smiling. I was only 3 at the time so I barely remember anything.

I look over at Peeta. He is dressed nicely in a pale blue button down shirt, with gray dress pants. His hair is tussled slightly and he looks rather dashing. What am I saying...? Peeta then says "Well let's get going!" Cheerfully he grabs Nikki's and I hands and heading us out the down, Rowan following behind us. I turn around see her looking down smiling while silently chuckling. She looks up and I glare at her.

When we get the square we are met by Gale and Mason. They both smile lightly at us and walk over to give us a hug. "Good luck." Mason whispers into my ear. He then walks over to Rowan and gives her a hug. Gale then walks over to me and hugs me a one armed hug. "Good luck Al." He says and walks back over to Mason. They both nod sadly and walk over to the seventeen and eighteen section. I look over to see that Peeta is still standing by me. "I think we should follow them and get in line." I say and begin to walk away. Peeta then grabs my upper arm, spins me about and kisses my cheek quickly. With his own cheeks scarlet, he mumbles a "Good luck." And walks away, with a small smile.

I shake my head in disbelieve. No one has ever tried to kiss me besides Carter, but he ended up with a black eye and a broken nose. I then look down at Nikki. He is smiling slightly. "I like him." is all he says. I laugh lightly and roll my eyes. "Any way, I want you to know that if any thing happens you are going to go to Masons and I want you to stay there until this is over okay?" I say lightly scooting down to his level. He gives me a sad looking look and nods lightly. "Love you." I say kissing his forehead. He runs up to meet Masons sister and heads to the thirteen year old section.

I watch as he heads there and Then I walk over the were the 15 year olds are. I am sixteen but I stand with Rowan because I don't like standing by people I don't know. I go and stand my Rowan who is smiling like a mad man. I scowl at her while saying "Don't you say anything!" , slapping her arm. She laughs and puts on a puppy dog face. I laugh. "Okay forgiven, but don't say anything else. " I say taking her hand. She squeezes it while Effie Trinket steps on stage.

She is dressed in another absurd Capitol outfit. She has a on a neon colored blue suit with a sparkly green undershirt. She has in the same colored green pumps on. She taps on the microphone to make sure it works. "Hello, Hello, Hello ladies, and gentleman, welcome to the 75th Hunger Games! I am so excited! I don't know about you!" She says clapping her hands. I look over to see Haymitch Abernathy roll his eyes drunkenly. She looks around when no one responds "Well, ok let's begin! Lets start with the ladies." She says walking over to the large glass bowl. She reaches her hand in the bowl. I squeeze Rowans hand. _I hope it is not me, I hope it is not Rowan, I hope it is not me... _I repeat this until Effie pulls out the slip that holds the life that will go into the games. She reads it out. Well the name isn't mine, it is Rowan Willows

What? She must have said that wrong. It can't be her. I look over to see Rowan's face paled. I hold an iron grip on her hand, not planning on letting go. She looks at me. I shake my head slightly. "No." Is all I say before she releases my hand from my grip that is now limp, and walks down the aisle and is escorted to the stage. Effie smiles. "Well! Congratulations Rowan! Good job!" She squeals into the microphone. I almost faint. Rowan is looking at me. She is keeping a straight face to most, but me; knowing her the way I do. She is hiding being scared.

Effie then starts to talk again "Next, lets pick a brave boy..." She says while walking over to the boys. _Please not Nikki, please not Nikki, please not Nikki, and please not Peeta. _Wow where did that come from. I don't have time to think when the next name is called. "Peruses Jackson." Well it isn't as bad is Nikki, but it is the guy that helped Rowan. And if I am right Rowan fancy's the boy. As I watch Percy get up on the stage I can see a small smile on his face as he takes his spot next to Rowan. But as I watch Rowans face I see shock and despair.

I turn my attention back to the blue puff, which has begun to talk again. "Now, before we all go, we have a twist in the games this year. There are going to be 4 tribunes 2 boys and 2 girls so let's pick another boy." Effie says putting her hand into the bowl again. I think I might cry. Effie smiles and says "This one!" As she reads the name out loud I drop to my knees.

"Nicolas Hunt!"

NO, NO, NO! This can't be happening! My best friend; sister, and now my brother. I am not letting this happen. Before I can stop myself I run out of my spot on the ground and run down the aisle.

"NIKKI!" I scream "NIKKI!" I say again. The peacekeepers are now in my way stopping me from reaching my brother. I try to crawl my way out, but they keep trying to get me away from him but they weren't taking the two most important people in my life away from me. Before I know what I was saying I was screaming.

"I volunteer!, I volunteer, I volunteer!" I screamed, as the peacekeepers release me. I step up. Effie clears her throat, "I am sorry to say, I don't think that, that can happen. I think only boys can volunteer for boys and girls for girls I am sorry..." Before she can finish the mayor steps forward. "What does it matter? All you have to do is reach into the bowl again." he says looking at me with sympathy. I give a small nod to him, to have him smile smugly back at me.

I am walking up to the stage as Nikki screams and claws. "NO Alex I'm going to be fine! No!" Mason comes out of the crowd and grabs him. "Up you go Alycks."** (A/N this is a different way to spell Alex, tell me what you think.)** is all he says as he takes Nikki away as he cried.

I walk up on to the stage only to have Effie grab me by the shoulders and take me to the middle of the stage. "Well aren't we antsy today?" She says into the microphone, I have to control myself from rolling my eyes. "Well honey what is your name?" She asks me smiling into the microphone. I scowl at her and speak in to the microphone, "Alexandra Hunt" I grumble my first name into the microphone. Effie claps. "I bet my buttons that was your brother wasn't it?" Effie says excitedly. I nod my head scowling harder at her. I can see that she is uncomfortable. Good. She then starts to speak again. "Well let's pick another boy!" She screams into the microphone. Her hand rumbles in the piles of paper. She then pulls out the slip and then reads out the man's slip.

"Peeta Mellark!"

Shock rushes over me. I see Peeta in the crowd. As Peeta came out of the audience his face was already red, but when he came up the stage his red face turned into a emotionless one, only when he smiled down at me does it show any hint of emotion. But when he did smile at me. I met his face with a look of dissatisfaction.

Effie then begins to speak, once again. "Well here our, are tribunes for the 74th Hunger Games! And don't forget; May the odds be ever in your favor! Okay, well shack hands, shack hands!" Effie says, smiles and gets off the stage.

We all shake hands with one another and then head into the Justice Building to say our goodbyes. As we turn the peacekeeper put their hands on my lower back. I growl and they let go. Once the doors close behind us, Peeta takes my hand just as Percy takes Rowans. Rowan seems to be comforted by this just a little, but when we are in this situation, we don't want comforted we want to get out of this place. When our eyes connect we gently undo our hand from theirs and walk in front of them. What are they thinking? This is the worst day of my life. So far.


End file.
